movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Young Mouse of Notre Dame/Trailer
Transcript *Narrator: Coming to Theaters from Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels. *Jake: Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer, along some friends. *Fievel: Good morning, *Bird: Good morning. *Fievel: If I picked a day to fly, *Bird: what day would it be? This one? *Fievel: Oh, this would be it. *Pooh: Bleugh! Whoa! Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave. I'll be spittin' feathers for a week. *Tigger: Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Cause I'm a squirrel. *Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith, since I'm a cat. *Sandy: Sandy Cheeks. *Ed: I'm Ed. *Edd: I'm Edd or Double Dee. *Eddy: And I'm Eddy. *Anais: I'm Queen Anais. *Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. *Doc: I'm Doc. *Bashful: I'm Bashful. *(Sleepy yawns): I'm Sleepy. *Sneezy: I'm Sneezy. *Happy: I am Happy and this is Dopey. He doesn't talk. *Fievel: You mean he can't talk? *Happy: He doesn't know. He never tried. *Grumpy: I'm Grumpy. Ha! *Courage: I am Courage. *Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo. *Cow: Cow. *Chicken: Chicken. *Tennessee Tuxedo: I am Tennessee Tuxedo. *Chumley: I'm Chumley. *Atomic Betty: Atomic Betty. *Sparky: Sparky. *X-5: X-5. *Robert Cheddarcake: I'm Robert Cheddarcake. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Bubbles: Bubbles. *Buttercup: Buttercup. *Judy: Officer Judy Hopps. *Nick: Nick. *Cuddles: We're the Happy Tree Friends. *Daggett: I'm Daggett. *Norbert: I'm Norbert. *Weasel: I.M. Weasel. *I.R. Baboon: I.R. Baboon. *Sunil: We're The Littlest Pet Shop Characters. *Tyler: I'm Tyler. *Alvin: I'm Alvin. *Ian: I'm Ian. *Ryan: I'm Ryan. *Taran: I'm Taran. *Eilonwy: I'm Princess Eilonwy. *Gurgi: Gurgi. *Fflewddur Fflam: I'm Fflewddur Fflam. *(Crash chatters) *Narrator: He lives his sullet tarry life, Behind stonewalls, *Prince John: Remember Fievel, *Fievel: Yes, master. *Prince John: This is your sanctuary. *Prince John (singing): Yes Indeed *Narrator: Outside, where the world is in own the dream down. *Bernard: Look at that disgusting display. *Tony: Yes sir. *Narrator: Until he met Bridge. *Bridget: Well, You're not hurt are you? *Fievel: No, No! *Bridget: By the way, great mask. *Narrator: The woman who whould open his eyes... To adventures he never imagined. *Kanga: Look, he's got a friend with him. *Bridget: Leave this place. *Prince John: You don't know what it's like out there. *Kanga: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. *Bridget: Come with me. *Fievel: You're right. I'll go. *Pooh: Way to go, lover boy! (singing) A guy so swell. *Tigger and Kanga (singing): A guy like you! *Narrator: Now remember, share the feeling. *Pooh: Wine, woman and songs. *Narrator: Join the fun. *Chorus (singing): Topsy-Tursy! *Pooh: Pour the wine, then cut the cheese. *Chrous (singing): Topsy-Tursy! *Tony: Sit. *Sir Hiss: Whoa! *Sheriff of Nottingham: Help! Help! Get him off of me. *Dawson: Come back here, Bridget! *Narrator: And live the adventure. *Tony: What a woman! *Prince John: Arrest her. *Fievel: Noooo! *Prince John: You dare to defy me? *Fievel: Hang on! *Pooh: I think the cavalry's here. *(screaming) *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels Productions presents an all-new animated motion picture event. *(all choir singing) *Narrator: The story of one extraordinary of human being. *Fievel: She's very lucky to have a friend like you. *Narrator: Discovery the magic... (Bang) Within himself. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Young Mouse of Notre Dame. Coming to Theatres, So Check Local Listings. Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels